Kagi
by Hezashi
Summary: Kagi is one of the most famous bands in Japan. When they decide to go on hiatus, everyone is saddened. That's when Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku get a new student in their class...
1. Kagome Higurashi

Chapter 1- Kagome Higurashi

"KAGI KAGI KAGI!" the crowd screamed and clapped as the band known as Kagi appeared on stage. The stadium shook from all of the yelling. The lead singer, Kagi, looked around the stadium with a fake smile, as did the 2 guitarists, the bass, and the drummer. They were all feeling something that they never thought they could feel about the band- they were sick of it. The record company had put too much stress and too much advertising on them. That wasn't what they wanted to be. They wanted people to know them for their music, not their advertisements.

"Hello everyone!" Kagi yelled through the microphone. "We have a very important announcement to make! When this concert ends, our hiatus begins!" The entire crowd stopped screaming, and the screaming was replaces by gasps. Kagi was one of the best bands in Japan, and were one of the few rock bands in Japan with a female lead singer who could scream and sing. "It's not you, it's us!" she said with a grin. "I'm sorry Fans, but this relationship can't work! We- we have to break up!" she said melodramatically with fake tears coming out of her eyes. Well, somewhat fake at least. This made the crowd laugh a little, but not one fan could get t out of their minds that Kagi was going on a hiatus.

Kagi's boyfriend was furious. "WHAAAAAT?" He yelled from backstage. "Why didn't she tell me she was going on hiatus!"

"Because some things," Kagi's manager began, "Are best kept to those who don't have big mouths." He was going to reply to this, but he shut his mouth.

"Whatever old woman, I still don't know why Kagi chose you as their manager."

"Because they wanted a good one who could also be their friend, not just some manager who only focuses on money, and if this hiatus is what makes them happy then that's fine by me."

"And now," Kagi said after they had finished a few songs, "to introduce our band! Our two guitarists are- Taichi Yama and Takumi Fujiwara! Our bassist, Akira Watanabe! And our drummer, Masahiro Sarutari! And I am Kagi Shimizu! And together we are Kagi!" The crowd cheered and screamed as the band began to play their most famous song, Never Gone.

She laid in her bed unable to sleep

Thinking about the him

As she begins to weep

The voices her head tell her he's gone

But something in her heart

Tells her they're wrong

Through the bad and good

He always gave her

Anything and everything he could

But now she can't feel him by her side

She feels like she's all alone

She feels like he lied

He said he'd always be there

For her he'd do anything

To show that he cared

But the voices in her head tell her he's gone

But something in her heart

Tells her they're wrong

Through the bad and good

He always gave her

Anything and everything he could

But now she can't feel him by her side

She feels like she's all alone

She feels like he lied

She wanted him to be with her

But now she realizes

She's with him forever

They wanted never to be apart

Even though he's far,

He's with her in her heart

Through the bad and good

He always gave her

Anything and everything he could

They wanted to never be apart

Even though he's far

He's with her in her heart

Never gone,

Never too far from her heart…

The crowd cheered a roared, all of the girls were shouting 'I love you' to the guys. "And that concludes our concert, our tour, and begins our hiatus!" The crowd saddened again as the band left. Finally being able to remove their fake smiles from their faces, they all looked at each other sadly. Kagi's boyfriend looked at her in shock.

"Why was I not informed of your hiatus Babe!"

"Because you aren't in our band, so stay out of it!" Takumi said angrily. He had never liked Kagi's boyfriend, he was too cocky and had too big of an ego for Takumi's liking.

Kagi, on the other hand, walked right past all of them to their bus with their manager. Her boyfriend was going to follow, but Taichi, Takumi, Akira, and Masahiro stood in the way. "You aren't the only demon in this room," Taichi glared at Kagi's boyfriend, who simply sat down with an annoyed look on his face.

Kagi and her manager sat dawn and sighed. "What do I do ma'am?"

"If you want to go on hiatus in order to be happy, then I am no one to stop you."

"But what will you do?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine, the record company is getting on my nerves anyway." The rest of the band walked in while Kagi's boyfriend stood outside. Taichi had told him to stay there, and the last thing Kagi's boyfriend wanted was a blue and purple face. Kagi smiled for a moment and looked at her manager. "Leave him."

And so they did. They left her boyfriend in the dust. "Kagi, come with me," her manager said, walking to the back of the bus where no one was. "Where will you go after this? You're still a teenager after all. Everyone else knows where they're going, but aren't your mom and stepfather always traveling?"

"My stepsister's house, I'm going to live with her, everything's been arranged. My parents have a house in Kyoto that I'll be living in, with my stepsister of course…. Could you….do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to make one of your necklaces for me, I don't want anyone to find me, not even my boyfriend. Me and him need to go on hiatus as well." Both of them laughed

"I've got just the thing," she pulled out a necklace from her pocket. "The guys wanted the same thing; this one conceals your scent. But won't they recognize you when they see you?"

"No," Kagi grinned. "I suppose there is one good thing about the record company changing my looks. I'll simply go back to looking how I used to look, and no one will even know who I am."

"Well, I'm going to miss you…" She gave Kagi a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kaede," Kagi hugged back. "And please, call me by my real name. Call me Kagome- Kagome Higurashi."


	2. Crumpled Notes

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate knowing how you guys feel about the story! And now- onto chapter 2!

Chapter 2-Crumpled Notes …

"Aww, come on Inuyasha! Don't sound so upset!" A female voice emitted from the phone. Inuyasha's long silver hair was a mess, and his golden eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep yesterday.

"But Sango, you don't understand!" Inuyasha explained. "Kagi was my EVERYTHING!"

"Oh yes," another male voice said sarcastically, "I'm sure Kagi cared about their unofficial number one fan who they don't even know exists." Sango laughed at this a bit.

"Shut up Miroku, just stick to flirting with Sango!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"HEY!" Sango protested. "SHUT UP INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I miss Kagi so much…"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said dully , "they only started their hiatus yesterday…"

"And it's only a hiatus!" Sango said with hope in her voice. "It's not like they broke up or anything!"

"But that's what ends up happening! They say that they're going on hiatus, then they lose touch and never get off it! I have to go guys, I'm really stressed out!"

"Well, cheer up, I have someone for you to meet tomorrow that I'm sure you'll get along with Inuyasha!" Sango said brightly. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Shouldn't Miroku be seeing you later tonight?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"STOP GRINNING AND SHUT UP INUYASHA!" Sango slammed the phone down.

Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ears to look at it strangely. "How did she know I was grinning? Feh, oh well." He hung up the phone and laid in his bed. He turned on the radio to hear Never Gone. "WHY MUST THE STUPID RADIO RUB IT IN MY FACE! I KNOW THEY'RE GONE SO SHUT UP!" He threw the radio out of his broken window, successfully breaking it. "Crap…that's the third radio since yesterday…. And I still need to replace my window…." He grunted and went to bed sadly.

The next morning, Sango stood in front of the school with a girl beside her. "Don't worry, you're gonna love him I'm sure! Hang on lemme go find him!" Sango took off, leaving the girl alone to stand there. She sighed unhappily, and her sigh was heard by an annoyed boy.

"What's your problem?" He asked her with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's yours?" She asked back. "And I don't need to tell you my problems!" She began to storm off and brushed her shoulders hardly against his while walking away.

"Watch it wench!" The girl stopped and did a complete 180. She looked at him with a very, very annoyed look on her face, one that could even match his own.

"What'd you call me!"

"You heard me,_ wench._" She gave him an angry look, and stole his backpack and ran off. "HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BACKPACK!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED ME WENCH!" She yelled back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he leaped and grabbed her ankle, making both of them fall. She sat up to find his head at her feet, looking straight ahead towards her.

"PERVERT!" She creamed and slapped his cheek hard enough to leave a hand mark. She left his backpack and ran off. Soon after, Sango found a very distressed friend.

"Kagome where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! That friend I want you to meet-"

"Will have to wait," Kagome interrupted. "Some perv looked up my skirt…"

Sango got an annoyed look on her face. "Miro-san I'm sure……"

"Who?"

"No one, don't worry about it…" Sango sighed. 'I am going to _kill_ that guy!' she yelled mentally. "C'mon, Mom and Dad asked the principle to allow us to have all of our classes together so you wouldn't get lost."

"And the principle agreed?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"Well he owed Mom and Dad a favor, so he was more than happy to comply!" Sango smiled. When in class, Kagome and Sango sat next to each other. A boy with a short ponytail walked in, on hand on his backpack strap, and the other in his pocket. He smiled as he sat behind Sango, who simply glared at him.

"Nani?" He asked in a confused way. "What did I do?" SMACK. The boy had a look of wonder as the handprint began to appear.

"You know _exactly_ what you did, Miroku! How dare you do that to my sister!"

"Umm, Sango?" Kagome whispered. "That wasn't the boy…"

Sango's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Miroku, who seemed more confused than ever.

"I've never laid eyes on this girl!" Miroku said defensively.

"I am sooo sorry Miro-san!" Sango said in a sympathetic way. She hugged him, and Miroku forgave her instantly, though there was still a handprint on his cheek. "But wait, if Miro-san didn't do that, then who did?"

As if on queue, the guy who really did it walked into class, wearing a handprint somewhat identical to Miroku's. The boy made eye contact with Kagome, and she made eye contact with him as well. Kagome got up out of her desk quickly and pointed to him with an angry look on her face. He dropped his backpack and pointed to her with a face that dripped with anger equal to the amount on her face.

"YOU!" they both yelled.

Sango looked in wonder, as did Miroku. HE was the one who looked up her skirt! "Man Inuyasha, I knew you were upset because of Kagi breaking up and all, but did you really have to use that as your excuse to go look up a girl's skirt? You should do that because you want to, not because you're sad!" Miroku sighed, and Sango glared.

"Are you serious Kagome? Is this really the guy who looked up your skirt?"

"ON ACCIDENT!" Inuyasha said in defense. "SHE STOLE MY BACKPACK!"

"YOU CALLED ME A WENCH!"

"YOU CALLED MY SISTER A WENCH!"

"SHE'S YOU SISTER!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED MY SISTER A WENCH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOOKED UP MY SKIRT!"

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SLAPPED ME!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE WON'T SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING!" Miroku finally said, covering each of their mouths one by one. After everyone calmed down, they each took their seats, and Inuyasha took a seat behind Kagome so he could sit next to Miroku. The class started, but none of them were paying attention. Kagome and Sango were passing notes to each other, Miroku kept laughing because Inuyasha kept making faces at Kagome from behind. When she would turn around to see why Miroku was laughing, Inuyasha would stop quickly, making Miroku laugh harder.

"Miroku, would you like to tell the class what is so funny?" the teacher asked, sounding very aggravated.

"No ma'am," Miroku said, and now he and Inuyasha were both fighting fits of laughter.

"And just what is this?" The teacher snatched the note from Sango's desk. She opened it and began to read. Before she could even get a full sentence out, Kagome snatched it from her and tore it to shreds, then threw it away in the trashcan. The teacher was appalled.

"Miss Higurashi!"

"Yes?" Both Kagome and Sango answered. On her mother's request, her stepfather had taken the name Higurashi instead of changing her last name to his as a way to remember her first husband. Respecting his fiancée's wishes, he, his son, and his daughter took the name Higurashi.

"I'll let you off this time because it's your first day, but don't expect the same result next time!" The teacher turned around and began teaching again, and the minute she did this, the four of them went back to what they were doing. Inuyasha put his legs on the back of her desk and began shaking his legs. This shook her desk, so she wrote him a note.

'Could you stop doing that? It's annoying. Thanks! Kagome'. After reading it, he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. He shook his legs harder than before, making her desk shake much worse than before. She sighed angrily and turned around.

"Do I have to slap your cheek so you can have twins!"

"Well SORRRR-EY Ms. PMS'er!"

"I am not PMSing! You're just a jerk!"

"Both of you! OUTSIDE NOW!" The teacher pointed towards the door, and Inuyasha and Kagome trudged out of the classroom.

"Now look what you did, wench!"

"Me! It was YOU that started it all! Maybe if you call me by my real name this wouldn't have happened! My name is Kagome!"

"I can't believe Sango thought I would actually get along with you!"

"My thoughts exactly!" The teacher came out with their referrals as Kagome said this. They went to the principle's office, and the principle had his fingers intertwined and had a grave look on his face.

"These referrals say that you two were disrupting class?" He asked.

"Hai," they answered.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The light bulb above Kagome's head lit up. She smirked inside, she began to form the fake tears that she had always formed at her many concerts. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and began to wipe away the fake tears. "It's just- so hard- when you're PMSing! You men woulnd't understand, but-"

"Just go, both of you. Just leave."

Kagome sniveled. "Thank you, sir." Kagome and Inuyasha walked out, and the minute they closed the door, Inuyasha laughed.

"' It's just- so hard- when you're PMSing! You men wouldn't understand…'"Inuyasha said in a girly voice and started to cry in the same way that Kagome had.

"Shut up, I only did it so I wouldn't start off the school year in a bad way. And you could say thank you at least."

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

"You ungrateful jerk!"

"Yep, that's me. I'm not a jerk to those who don't annoy me."

Kagome laughed. 'I'm sure he wouldn't find me annoying if he knew who I really am…or was….'she thought to herself. 'But.. I'm glad that he doesn't know who I am, at least he doesn't treat me like some higher being or anything…'

'Weird wench, what's she laughing at?' Inuyasha asked himself mentally.

Kagome knocked on the door and the teacher answered it "He let you go?"

"PMSing," Inuyasha and Kagome said dully. They took their seats and Sango and Miroku laughed.

"PMSing?" they repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up," Kagome whispered to them.

"So Kagome," Miroku began. The teacher turned around and glared at him, and he rolled his eyes and sighed. Pulling out a piece of paper, he began to write. Handing the note to Kagome, she opened it and read:

_Do you know of the band known as Kagi?_

'Know of them?' She thought to herself. 'I am _one _of them!'

_Yah, I've heard a few of their songs._

_Inuyasha loves them. He was so stressed out last night cuz he heard they were on hiatus._

_Yah that sux huh?_

_Yah it does! What do you think about it?_

_My opinion? I think that if that's what they want to do then that's what they're gonna do._

Miroku grinned and gave the letter to Inuyasha. He read it, and hit Kagome softly in the back of the head. She turned her head to look at him, shrugging angrily. He got out a piece of paper and scribbled furiously. He gave it to her and she read:

_WHAT KIND OF OPINION IS THAT!_

_At least I care about how they feel! It's their decision, not yours!_

_Whatever wench!_

_I AM NOT A WENCH!_

Inuyasha again crumple it up and threw it away. The bell rang, and Inuyasha was the first one to leave. Kagome ran out of the class to him. "Don't think I won't get you back for last class!" She ran into the next classroom and sat next to him.

"Sorry wench, but Miroku sits there."

She smacked the back of his head. "Then Miroku will have to deal!" She said through gritted teeth as she gave him a completely fake smile. "Besides, I'm sure that he won't mind sitting next to Sango, he seems to have feelings for my sister…"

"I can't believe that she's related to an annoying girl like you."

Kagome saddened a bit. "She's…not my sister by blood, she's my stepsister, but I consider her to be my real sister."

"Heh, well be happy that you don't have a half brother like mine. He has no feelings whatsoever. I can't stand him, he's more annoying in you."

"Well I guess it's good to know that you find someone out there who's more annoying than me." Inuyasha moved his eyes to her wrists, and that's when he saw it- the bracelet. It was a bracelet that Kagi always wore when she needed luck, something that her father had given her as a child.

"Where…. Did you get that?" Inuyasha asked in somewhat disbelief.

"This?" She realized what he had seen, andshe searched her mind for an excuse that would be believable. "Uhh, I won it at one of their unofficial concerts. Fake, of course! Eheheh…"

"…..Why didn't I hear about the concert?"

"Really underground thing, my friend told me about it before I moved in with Sango! So I take it you like Kagi?"

"Like them? I LOVE THEM! I'm their number one fan!"

"Do they know you exist?"

"In my mind they do. In reality? I don't think so…"

"Of course they don't!" Miroku said, who had just walked in with Sango and sat next to her. "Hey, that's _my _seat!" Miroku said.

"DEAL!" Kagome said.

"And anyway, on some level I think Kagi knows you exist," Sango smiled at Kagome.

"Yah, I think so too." Class began yet again, and Inuyasha and Kagome were passing notes.

_We should get Sango and Miroku together, officially I mean._

_I've been trying to do that for years._

_But you're a guy, so oblivious to how a girl feels or what a girl wants. _

_Yah yah shut up wench._

_SHUT UP INUYASHA! Arg I can't believe that I was trying to be friends with you!_

Inuyasha crumpled it up and threw it in the trashcan. "Is that what you do when you don't like what a note says? Crumple it up and throw it away? You've done that with every one of my notes!" She whispered to him.

"No, I throw them away so I don't say something I'll regret later. See I'm not good at keeping my temper, especially around wenches."

"I am not a wench! My name is Kagome! If Takumi were here-" She gasped when she realized what she had said. Inuyasha knew of only one Takumi, and by the way she had reacted after saying his name, he was sure that she meant the Takumi Fujiwara from Kagi.

"Takumi who?" Inuyasha asked. Just how much did she like Kagi? And how was it that she knew so much about Kagi?

"Takumi Fujiwara….. I'm a fan girl of his….." she said quietly. 'That's not true…' she thought to herself, 'Takumi is my unofficial over protective older brother, and he would have given you a black eye in a heartbeat if he heard you call me a wench…'

"Well I can't blame you, he is a very talented guitarist, and a lot of girls like him. I, like every other guy who's a fan of Kagi, am a fan of the Kagi Shimizu." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Kagome could get a lot of information from him now… she was beginning to like this…..


	3. Inuyasha's Hesitation

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Anyways this is my 3rd chapter for Kagi so here we go! Oh and I don't own the lyrics in this chapter! That belongs to the band who sings it and the songwriters…

Chapter 3- Inuyasha's Hesitation

"So you're a fan of Kagi, huh?" Kagome gave him a sly look. "So how much do you like her?"

"Let me put it this way, if she was here right now, I would grab her wrists and pull her towards me to kiss her, then make her let me be a part of her band." Kagome blushed and Sango busted out laughing.

"If only Kagi were here to hear that!" Sango laughed harder than before, now holding her sides. Inuyasha and Miroku gave her the strangest look, while Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Sango…are you ok?" Miroku asked her cautiously. Sango fell out of her desk and was on the floor crying because she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I would like to know as well!" Their teacher gave them a stern look. "What is so funny, Miss Higurashi?"

"N-Nothing!" Sango replied, pulling herself into her seat. The teacher glared at her, then returned to teaching the classroom.

The bell rang, and they all went to gym class. "OK!" the gym teacher said. "Today we will be playing soccer! Boys versus girls! Now go to your locker rooms, get dressed out, and get out to the fields! AND HURRY IT UP!" Everyone ran and did as they were told and soon they were outside. The teacher had brought a portable radio for them to listen to while they stretched. She pulled out a mix cd and played the first song. After the song stopped, everyone took their positions on the field. The teacher blew the whistle, and everything began. Sango and Kagome were playing as forwards for the girls' team, and Inuyasha was playing forward while Miroku played mid-field on the boys' team.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as Inuyasha and another forward were pressing on her. She chipped the ball to Kagome, and Kagome settled it easily. She went to shoot the ball and missed horribly. Feeling bad, she gave her team a look that said 'I'm sorry'. The other girls shrugged it off, but Kagome couldn't stop feeling guilty. This worsened when a boy stole the ball and scored a goal.

'It's my fault….,' She said. Inside she wanted to frown, but she knew that feelings were something that spread like wildfires, and that if the girls saw that she was sad, then they would get sad too, and that could really jeopardize the game. That was something Kagome didn't want. So she put on a fake smile, the same one that she had given to everyone during the last few months before Kagi went on hiatus. But as time progressed, she seemed to mess up more and more. She couldn't seem to do anything right, and her team mates were getting a little bit aggravated.

"Why don't you let me switch you places?" one girl offered. Kagome shook her head.

"I can do this, I will score a goal!" She said. But those words were just words, something she wasn't sure she could fulfill. 'I will try….'

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a grin. "Can't take a little pressure?" He felt horrible after saying that because Kagome gave him a look. Not one of anger, but one of sorrow and guilt. She didn't put on a fake smile for him, she didn't care if he saw her.

'I can perform in front of millions of people, hundreds of cameras, and yet I can't score one stupid goal?' she said to herself mentally while scolding herself. 'I'm a lead singer, not a team leader….. I don't belong here…' She put her head down and her hair covered her eyes. No one saw the single tear drip from her face. No one but a certain boy, that is. Inuyasha thought he had seen something trickle, but she lifted her head quickly and smiled, so he shrugged it off, coming to the conclusion that it must have been sweat. Even though she wasn't doing too well, she was trying, and it showed. The ball had been set in the middle of the field because the guys had scored again, and a boy had gotten possession of the soccer ball.

"Not if I can help it!" Sango said with a determined look on her face. She slide-tackled him, and the ball went across the field. "Kagome!"

Something sparked in Kagome; she knew she actually had a chance of getting this one. She ran as fast as she could for the ball, not caring about her surroundings. She didn't notice that Inuyasha was going for the ball as well.

'Heh, that ball is as good as mine!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He averted his eyes from the ball to Kagome, who was also charging for the ball. He looked at her eyes; they were so full of determination, so full of hope. A split second before he arrived at the ball, he stopped suddenly, and in that moment Kagome took the ball and ran. She ran past the midfields, past the fullbacks, past the sweeper, and kicked the ball. The keeper barely missed the ball.

Kagome's eyes lit up, and she jumped for joy as Sango hugged her. Every boy on the team, besides Miroku, was angry at Inuyasha. "You could've gotten that if you had tried harder!" The teacher blew the whistle again, signaling the halftime. The girls were down by 6, but none of them really cared. Kagome had scored, and it seemed to replenish everyone's motivation and spirit. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and stood beside him, watching the girls huddle up for their plans for the next half.

"You stopped…. Why did you stop Inuyasha?"

"Because I couldn't bear to crush her spirit, or at least what little of it she had left. Now look at them, they're all excited and happy."

"True, but I can guarantee you there isn't one guy on the team who is happy with you right now."

"Feh, I could care less." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You never change," Miroku smiled. His smile turned to a grin when the girls began stretching. "Hey Sango, let me help you with that!" He walked over to the girls. He came back shortly with a handprint on his face.

"Neither do you," Inuyasha laughed as everyone took their places.

The teacher was about to whistle when a full back on the girls team ran up to her. The girl whispered something in her ear, and the teacher gave her a strange look. "Just the chorus?" She asked, and the girl nodded. The teacher shrugged and turned the radio on. Turning the cd to song 3, she blew the whistle, and the game resumed. The teacher made it to where the chorus was repeated over and over, and the girls were using the chorus as fuel to give them hope and energy. Kagome let the song echo in her ears and smiled as she listened to the words: (a/n: I do not own this song)

_Let's kick it up_

_To show them all the things_

_That we can do_

_Let's kick it up_

_Another notch tomorrow_

_Let's kick it up_

_Cause they ain't seen the last_

_Of me and you_

_Let's kick it up_

_Together_

Sango had scored a goal within the first time the chorus played, and the girls shouted and screamed. Kagome liked this; she was actually having fun now. "Sango this one's all you!" Kagome said as she head-butted the ball to Sango. Sango gave it a powerful kick. Not wanting to end up with a broken rib, the keeper actually dodged the ball, which aggravated the guys and made the girls laugh. Sango gave Kagome a thumbs-up, and Kagome returned it. Inuyasha scored another goal, but the girls didn't let that stop them, in fact, it made them more determined to win. Kagome and Sango passed it back and forth between one another until they finally arrived in front of the goal keeper. Sango made it look like she was going to shoot for the goal, and the goal keeper dove for the ball. Sango then passed the ball to Kagome instead, and Kagome shot and scored.

They were only down by 4 now, and, after about 25 minutes, were tied with the boys. The chorus was still playing and the guys were really getting aggravated. The ball was in the middle again, and Sango kicked it up in the air. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped or it, there was no telling who was going to get the ball now…

The whistle blew. "Time's up! HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome were in midair as she said this, and the ball had somehow managed to miss both of their heads. They, however, did not miss each other. They hit each other's foreheads and fell backwards.

"Kagome!" Sango ran over to her sister. "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yah I'm fine," Kagome said as she rubbed her head. "What about you Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"Hmph, never better!" He said with an annoyed look on his face as Miroku helped him get up off of the ground. "You're just lucky that the whistle blew or you would have lost!"

"Excuse me? No, YOU would have lost; the ball was obviously going towards me!"

"WHAT! No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! You're deluded!"

"Fine then! Meet me after school! We'll settle this once and for all!" He cracked his knuckles.

Kagome sweat dropped. "……By fighting?"

"No, I mean we're going to finish them game! I just like doing that…."

Kagome fell anime style. "Ok fine! You and Miroku versus me and Sango!"

"Fine! We'll meet at your house and settle this in your back yard!"

"Fine!" Kagome stomped off and Sango followed her.

"This sounds like fun!" Miroku smiled as he and Inuyasha walked back towards the boys' locker room.

The girls went to their next class and sat next to each other. A boy who Kagome hadn't seen before sat on the other side of her, and every girl in the room glared at her. Kagome leaned over to Sango. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"Because of him," Sango pointed to the boy. "He's one of the most popular guys in school. He's got fangirls running around the whole school."

"Hi," the boy smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Hojo! What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she shook his hand.

"Kagome huh? That's a pretty name, it suits you well."

"Well I don't know about that," Kagome smiled, blushing slightly. "But thank you."

He gave her a boyish grin that would've made his fangirls melt. "Oh but I do know, you are by far one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, besides of course your sister."

"Well you're quite the charmer aren't you?" Kagome smiled.

"Unlike another couple of boys we know," Sango added with a grunt.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you taken?"

"No not at all!" They both said quickly.

"Well that's a relief!" Hojo smiled. "I thought I was going to have some competition!" he laughed softly. Kagome felt a little bit uncomfortable as the thought of her not so official boyfriend entered her mind, the one that she had left in the dust at their last concert.

"Sir?" She asked, raising her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom? It's urgent!" The teacher agreed and she ran to the bathroom. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Takumi.

"Hello?" the other line answered.

"Takumi? Where are you at right now?"

"Kagi? Kagi is that you?"

"Yah it's me, I need you to do me a favor, I would do it myself but I don't want to give him any way to track me down."

"What is it?"

"I need you to call his cell phone and tell him that it's over between me and him."

"WITH PLEASURE! But I'm visiting my older brother right now so I'll do it in a few hours ok?"

"Ok, thanks! Bye Takumi-san!"

"See ya Kag-Chan!"

She sighed and went back to class. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder. She sat next to Sango and Hojo and, for the first time all day, actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying. 'Baka Inuyasha, always distracting me during class! At least now I can concentrate!' But soon she was finding it hard to stay awake. 'I might not pay attention when I'm with Inuyasha, but at least I know I won't die of boredom!'

Lunch started, and she didn't have lunch with Inuyasha either. She, Sango, and Hojo sat together, along with Hojo's hundreds of fangirls. Lunch was very boring, Kagome and Sango kept getting glares from the girls until they finally left. When 5th period rolled around, Kagome was ready to fall asleep. Hojo came in and apologized quickly.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean for them to kick you out of the table. Please forgive me!"

"No, it was no problem at all; we enjoy getting glares from the other girls…." Sango said sarcastically.

"Oh good! I'm glad then!" Hojo smiled, completely oblivious to the tone in Sango's voice. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing today after school?"

"I'm finishing a game I started, and I have to watch my brothers."

"Oh, nevermind then," he said with a bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I really have to settle this, maybe some other time?"

"OK!" he said, his face lighting up. "How about tomorrow?"

'I can't say no to that face!' Kagome thought. "Sure! Tomorrow it is!"

"Great! I'll take you to the amusement park!"

"Great!" She smiled, but she wasn't sure if that was what she really wanted. The bell rang and school was over. Hojo insisted walking her to her car. He also insisted that none of his fangirls follow, which succeeded in making the fangirls officially hate Kagome.

Kagome arrived with Hojo to the car where Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were already waiting. Hojo smiled and pulled a strand of Kagome's hair back behind her ears. He also repositioned her bangs to where he could see her forehead. He felt the lump from where she had hit Inuyasha and got a concerned look on his face.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Oh yah, this is nothing, I'm fine!" She smiled, and he sighed in relief.

"Well that's good. See you tomorrow!" He kissed her hand and left.

"Ok, bye!" She waved and got in the passenger seat of the car. Inuyasha had his mouth hanging open from the backseat, and Kagome noticed from the rearview mirror. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"WHAT WAS THAT CRAP WITH HOJO!"

"It's not like I wanted him to!" she said as she wiped her hand where he had kissed it. "He kind of creeps me out….Anyway let's just get home so we can finish what we started!"

Inuyasha got a serious look on his face again. He made his hand into a fist and grinned. "YAH! Let's go!"

Hope you liked it! And just so you know I do **not** like the Hojo/Kagome pairing so please don't flame!(unless you're flaming about something else)


	4. More Interruptions

Again…. Thank you all for reviewing, hopefully I haven't killed your liking of this story, GOMEN! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long….. Anyways next chapter!

Chapter 4- More Interruptions

They arrived at Kagome and Sango's house, where Sango ran inside and soon returned with a soccer ball. They went to the backyard and began designating what the goals were going to be. There were trees growing in it, so they were each designated to a tree. The backyard had a tall wooden fence surrounding it, the yard itself was huge, and on one side the fence had bushes growing in front of them. There was a picnic table that had an umbrella at the top, along with a barbeque grill. They had to move everything out of the way before starting.

"Ready to lose, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Lose? I'm ready to _beat_ you, if that's what you're asking…."

"A little cocky, aren't we?" Kagome asked while glaring at him.

"Not cocky: Confident!"

"Whatever," Sango said. "Let's just play the game! First one to score a goal wins!" She threw the ball in the air and they began playing. There were no goalies, no midfields, just two people on each team who were playing mainly as forwards. With every shot one team would take, the other would block. Sango made a beautiful slide tackle on Miroku, which sent the ball to Kagome, but Inuyasha intercepted it and began running towards the goal. Kagome caught up to him and kicked the ball to the side. It went out of boundary and Miroku threw it in to Inuyasha, but this time Kagome got in front of him and took the ball. Sango was guarding Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha were at each other's side, Inuyasha was trying to steal the ball from Kagome and Kagome was trying to score. Inuyasha didn't kick it out of bounds, but he did kick it into a bush near the wooden fence. Kagome had her hands pressed against the wooden fence to keep from falling as she tried to pull the ball out of the bush with her foot while preventing Inuyasha from pulling it out. Inuyasha was right next to her and had his arms positioned like hers were. They were so close that their arms were touching, but their concern was getting the soccer ball and scoring.

Kagome began to pull the ball out, and just as she did this, Inuyasha kicked it out from under her. Caught off guard, she began to fall, but Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled her up. The force from his action pulled her into him, and he soon backed up so they wouldn't be so close.

"You should be more careful, klutz," he said. He looked over to the ball which he had momentarily forgotten about and saw that Sango now had possession of it. "Miroku! You idiot! You should've been there to get the ball!"

"It's not my fault that you left it!" Miroku shot back, not taking his eyes off of Sango or the ball.

"Just shut up and get it back!" he replied quickly, not wanting to further this conversation.

"I would if I could, I could use a little help you know!" Miroku said in an aggravated tone. Inuyasha ran to Sango, who then kicked it to the now unguarded Kagome. Kagome was about to score when she heard the leaves in the tree rustle. All four of them then averted their eyes to the tree, and Inuyasha glared at it. He sniffed the air but couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you!" He demanded. The person only laughed and smiled.

"Sango, don't you remember me?"

Sango and Kagome's eyes brightened, and they both smiled. Seeing this, the figure jumped down and put on hand on his hip and the other in his pocket while flashing them a cool smile.

"Hey Makoto!" Sango said as she gave him a hug. "It's been a long time!"

"Yah it has! I'm glad to see you…" He then looked to Kagome, who was smiling brightly. "Hey Kagi."

Kagome's eyes widened and Sango's hug stiffened as she looked up at him and shook her head as small as she could, mouthing the words 'they don't know'. Makoto's expression didn't change, and he laughed.

"Good to see you again, Kagome!" He hugged her. "Why do you look so stiff? I always call you Kagi because you remind me so much of her! Remember? I gave you that nickname when Kagi first came out!"

"Oh yah…. I forgot!" Kagome said, catching on to his plan. "Well-TAKUMI- It's good to see YOU as well!" Makoto laughed again and gave her a look that said 'Did you really have to say that?'. "Now I remember!" Kagome smiled. "I started calling you Takumi-Kun because you reminded me of Takumi Fujiwara!" Miroku and Inuyasha gave them all a confused look, but soon shrugged it off.

"So can we get back to playing or what?" Inuyasha asked, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"Oh please don't let me bother you, I'll just go sit at the picnic table and watch." He sat down and watched them in amusement for a while. He smiled and watched as both teams tried and failed to score. Not long after this, however, did he and Inuyasha both narrow their eyes into slits. Sango and Kagome ran inside, Kagome knew what that look in Makoto's eyes meant. Someone was there, someone that wasn't supposed to be.

Sango ran into her room and soon ran out in a different outfit holding an oversized boomerang. "What do I do?" Kagome asked. At this Sango ran into her room again and returned with a bow and arrows.

"Father custom made them for you; he told me to give them to you when you got here, but I forgot about it." The both ran to the back door and outside. Inuyasha had put his hat backwards and had cracked his knuckles, and Miroku had pulled out scrolls and sutras from his pocket.

"I suppose it's just too bad that we don't have our favorite weapons, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while grinning.

"Heh, yah you're right, I'll apologize to Tetsusaiga later, but I don't need it to beat this guy!"

"Hai, it feels like a weak one!" Miroku looked over at Sango and Kagome and gave Kagome a curious look. "Do you know how to use those, Kagome?"

"Hai! Makoto, think we can do this?"

"Without the others? Do you think that the guys will forgive us?"

"Of course they will, it's _me_ after all! And if not…then I'll break their instruments!" She saw a shocked and horrified look on Makoto's face as she said this, and she smiled. "Calm down, I was only kidding!" Their faces turned serious again, and they turned to face the tree once more. They couldn't see the demon, but Kagome could feel where it was. She drew an arrow and shot, and Makoto followed it. A pink bubble of power formed around the arrow, and they could hear a small grunt from the mysterious person. Makoto ran up the tree and punched the figure out of the tree. They fell, and revealed themself to be a male demon. Again Kagome drew an arrow, and this time stood right over the demon with an angry look on her face.

"Who are you?" She demanded, drawing the arrow further back. "Why were you spying on us?" She didn't take her eyes off of the demon, but she could feel another set of eyes on her. That pair of eyes belonged to Inuyasha, who seemed to be transfixed on Kagome. She had hidden the fact that she was a Kagi fan, and now she was hiding the fact that she, not only could use a bow and arrow, but could use something that was something unmistakable about that arrow. It was a Sacred Arrow, one that only few priestesses could harness, let alone control, and here Kagome was. Just how much more was she hiding from them?

"You are the one I'm looking for…" He said as he licked his sharp teeth. "A miko's blood is better than demon or human blood."

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Makoto said angrily as he jumped up to where the demon was and smashed his face into the ground.

"Makoto, move!" Kagome said quickly. Within less than a second Makoto had moved, leaving the demon there alone. She shot another Sacred Arrow, and this time, the demon was split in two. It died instantly, and Kagome gave Sango a relieved look. Just then, Sota and Kohaku ran outside towards them, Sota holding a katana while Kohaku carried his reliable chained axe.

"Where's the demon?" they demanded. Just as they were about to reach the group, Sota tripped and fell on Kohaku, who in turn landed on the ground. The group laughed at this, which successfully annoyed Kohaku and Sota. They ran back inside, and Kagome wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead. Inuyasha walked right up to her and gave her a hard and curious look. He observed her for a while before she finally got angry.

"Is there something on my face, Inuyasha!" She demanded.

"Iie, I was just wondering how you were able to use a Sacred Arrow…" She was a bit shocked that he had said this, but she looked away quickly. Something was different about her, but she couldn't possibly be a miko, he would have smelled it in her scent! 'Come to think of it….' He began to realize, 'She doesn't seem to have a scent at all! Who IS this girl!'

"Well," Sango smiled, "It seems you've still got it!"

"I suppose so!" Kagome smiled as well. "Makoto helped out a lot though…" She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically, "I held him for you."

"Can we please get back to the game!" Inuyasha demanded, trying to change the subject. Makoto sat down, deciding that he would humor himself by watching them. They continued the game, and Miroku had accidentally kicked the ball out to where it was a corner for them. Just as Kagome was about to shoot it, Kohaku ran outside, holding the house phone.

"Kagome!" He shouted from the front of the back yard. "Some guy named Hojo is on the phone for you!"

"Oh, hang on you guys!" Kagome ran to Kohaku and grabbed the phone. "Moshi moshi?" She went inside the house, and Makoto walked up to Inuyasha and gave him an angry look.

"Who is this 'Hojo' guy?" He asked protectively. "Does he like Kagome? If he dare hurts her…"

"She has no interest in that guy!" Inuyasha said quickly. "Besides, even if she had an interest in him, who could like a girl like that! I swear she has anger issues worse than Sango!"

Makoto pulled Inuyasha up by the shirt and glared at him. "Kagome is like my little sister, so don't you EVER say that around me again!" He released Inuyasha from his grasp, and Inuyasha simply gave him an annoyed look.

"Whatever," he grunted, brushing his shirt off with his hands. "What's taking that woman so long? All she has to say is 'hi' and then 'bye' and then hang up!" Inuyasha walked inside the house to where Kagome was. She stopped talking to Hojo for a moment to look at him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

Snatching the phone from her, he gave Hojo a rude goodbye and hung up before anyone on the other line could reply. Kagome's eyes widened, and she soon became angry.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG TALKING TO THAT IDIOT HOJO!"

"THAT WASN'T HOJO! THOSE WERE MY PARENTS!"

Inuyasha's eyes now widened. "Y-YOU COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING!"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!" Not too long after this, the phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" Kagome answered, sounding a bit irritated. Again Inuyasha took the phone from her.

"Gomen!" he said quickly. "I thought you were someone else!"

"Nani?" A male voice came through. "Is that you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he hung up the phone without even saying bye. "I really despise that guy…" he muttered under his breath. The phone rang once more. "STOP CALLING YOU BAKA!"

"Nani? Is that you, Inu-kun?" This time a female voice came through, and Inuyasha gulped and sweat dropped.

"GOMEN!" he said quickly. "I though YOU were someone else!" he said quickly. 'I REALLY despise that Hojo!' he thought angrily.

"Oh," she laughed. "That's okay!" She insisted. "So how's your brother?" Inuyasha grunted at this. "So I take it that you two still aren't on speaking terms?"

"Iie, he tried to steal the Tetsusaiga from me again…. I swear Sesshomaru is such an idiot, he should know by now that he can't touch it…"

"Well I hope you two can make up soon… What are you and the others doing?"

"Right now we're kind of in the middle of a soccer game, I'm sorry if I make your daughters cry." Mrs. Higurashi just laughed at this.

"You'll find that it's very hard to beat them when they're a team!" She laughed softly. "But you can still try to beat them. Well, I'll let you go so you can finish playing."

"Thanks, see ya Mrs. Higurashi!" He hung up the phone and grabbed Kagome's hand. Dragging her outside, they found Makoto, Miroku, and Sango all sitting at the picnic table, conversing with one another.

"About time you two got out here!" Miroku smiled. "Let's finish this!"

Kagome took the corner kick, and almost made it to their goal, had it not been for Miroku's interference. He took the ball and switched it to Inuyasha, who tricked Kagome into thinking he was going to try to score when, in reality, he was passing it back to Miroku. Sango intercepted it and kicked the ball as hard as she could. Inuyasha finally caught up to the ball, but the minute he turned around, he saw that Kagome was standing behind him, waiting to steal the ball. She succeeded and shot, and scored the first and final goal.

"HA! I TOLD YOU WE'D WIN, INUYASHA!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha just gave her an angry look and walked silently into the house.

"What's.. with him?" She asked aloud, walking in the house after him. The moment she walked in, he pulled her to the side. "What's with you? You would be as happy as I was if you had won!"

"I just can't stand losing is all…. Especially to a wench like you!"

"A wench like me!" she repeated. "Why! Why do you always call me a wench?"

"Because that's Inuyasha's way of showing affection," Miroku cut in as he, Sango, and Makoto walked inside the house. "Sorry to interrupt but-"

"Then don't!" Inuyasha snapped. "Especially when you don't know what you're talking about!" But Miroku noticed a small blush creeping across his face.

'Maybe this girl….' Miroku thought to himself snickering. 'I guess we'll see….'


	5. Are You Kidding Me!

Hello everyone! Well, sorry I've been taking a lot of time off. Anyways, next chapter!

Chapter 5- Are You Kidding Me!

The game was finally over, and the 5 teenagers sat in Kagome and Sango's living room. Inuyasha was still angry that Miroku had let the girls win, while Miroku was saying that Inuyasha was at fault. Miroku was also getting mad because Makoto was sitting very close to Sango and he kept making her laugh. The girls, on the other hand, were very happy with the way things turned out today.

"Umm…. How did he take it?" Kagome asked Makoto curiously.

"Hm?" He looked a bit confused at first, but then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh! Well," he said a little laughingly as he shrugged, " well, you know him, angry and surprised… I swear he is so cocky…. and oblivious…. He reminds me of you, actually." He looked at Inuyasha as he said this. "The only difference is that you aren't annoying."

"Are you kidding me!" Kagome stood up with an appalled look on her face. "He is by far the most annoying person I have ever met! He's cocky, rude, stupid, perverted, DEFINITELY ANNOYING, and to top it off he gets me in trouble at school!" She huffed after saying all of this, her face red with fury.

"HA!" Inuyasha said, now getting up from his seat. "I may be one or two of those things, but I'm not NEARLY as bad as YOU! You're stubborn, cranky, you seem to ALWAYS be PMS-ing, you hit people when something happens and it's an ACCIDENT, you're the type to hold a grudge, AND to 'TOP IT ALL OFF'," He exaggerated the last part, "YOU'RE the one who gets ME in trouble!"

"You don't need any help in that category," she narrowed her eyes, "you're the best at that already."

Lightning flew between their eyes, and Makoto finally stood. "That's enough of this… come on... we don't want anyone getting hurt…"

"Are you so sure about that?" they both asked. Makoto sweat dropped, and decided to turn on the TV. His, Kagome's, and Sango's eyes all widened.

"Hey, isn't that Kagi's boyfriend?" Miroku asked.

"Ex-boyfriend," Makoto replied, glaring at the TV as though ready to set it on fire.

Kagome turned it up so everyone could hear better, and they all crowded around the TV. "So," the reporter continued, "you say that you have one song that was never before released by Kagi?"

"Yah, I have it," he said smugly, "I had intended on keeping it a secret, but since Kagi Shimizu dumped me anyway, I MIGHT AS WELL PLAY IT!" He shouted the last part bitterly. He gave the reporter the cd, and she put it in the cd player behind her. The song began playing, and Kagome's and Makoto's hearts stopped. They were stunned into silence, and they watched helplessly as the guitars began playing…

The guitars began playing, but it wasn't hardcore like they usually were. It sounded good, but it sounded really sad. Kagi began to sing, but no one had ever heard this kind of voice before. Usually, when she wasn't screaming the lyrics, she was still singing with a really rock-ish sounding voice, but with this one, her voice sounded sad as well as she began to sing:

_I wonder, when you see me_

_Can you see the feelings inside?_

_Can you see my tear-stained face_

_That, around you I always hide?_

_And I wonder, this role that I live_

_Am I acting well enough to trick_

_Even the best of liars _

_Into believing I'm perfect?_

_(Well the truth is this:)_

_Oh, Adoring Fans_

_When will you stop listening to me?_

_It's only a matter of time _

_Until you all get sick of us and leave_

_See, we've figured out your roles _

_In this play of ours_

_You'll love us, want to be us_

_You'll spend endless hours_

_Listening to us and our songs_

_Talking about how we supposedly 'feel'_

_Well the truth is you don't know and frankly_

_We're sick of the whole ordeal…_

_(We're Gone)_

_Oh, Adoring Fans_

_How naïve you all seem to be_

_Completely unaware_

_Of our plans to leave_

_And I wonder, how will you react?_

_When we tell you all of this?_

_(Too bad we're never releasing this track)_

_Oh, Adoring Fans_

_Will you stop listening to me now?_

_Oh, Adoring Fans_

_Looking back we wonder how_

_You were never able to see our Hidden Tears…_

_Did you ever really care about us?_

_Or was it all just a fake?_

_Would you still love us if_

_For you, this track we played?_

_Are you going to cry with us?_

_Or are you going to leave us now?_

_Will you leave us in the dust?_

_Oh, Adoring Fans_

_If only you knew…_

"Are you kidding me!" Makoto shouted angrily. Kagome's eyes were wide, she wasn't sure whether to scream or cry. All she knew was that her heart had stopped beating when the song had begun, and she couldn't breathe. She was in a state of shock, nothing could move. 'That song was never meant to be released!' She thought. 'It was a song meant only for us! To vent our feelings! Kaede…what will the record company do to you? To us? Our fans… they really will hate us now… ' So many questions were swimming in her mind. She felt her legs go weak, and she collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep.

"Kagome!" They all said. Makoto and Inuyasha both helped her get better situated into the couch by putting her head on top of a pillow and a blanket on her. Inuyasha watched her, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

'Kagi…' he thought bitterly. 'Is that really how you feel?' He formed his hands into fists and felt a pain in his heart. 'Is that what you think your fans are? Nothing but people who are going to leave you? Baka!' Many other Kagi fans, who had been watching the same channel, were thinking similar thoughts. He heard the reporter begin talking again.

"Why is it that they didn't want to release this track?" She asked Kagi's ex.

"Because they're afraid that people will hate them," he grinned. "They're nothing but a scared group of teenagers."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Makoto said, getting up and pulling the plug out of the wall angrily. He dropped the cord as he regained control. "You're wrong…" he said softly, his hands trembling. Makoto looked at Sango, who gave both Makoto and the sleeping Kagome looks of sadness.

"Do you really think that that's how Kagi and her band feels, Makoto?" Sango asked, her voice full of hurt. Kagome had never mentioned anything about feeling like that. She had said that the record company was really getting on their nerves, and that they had considered going on hiatus, but never had she referred to the fans in such a way. Tears were forming in Sango's eyes. 'Kagome-chan..' she thought, 'why didn't you tell me?'

"No, I don't think that that's how any member of Kagi feels," he replied. Everyone turned to look at him. "I know Kagi, I'm a huge fan. They were probably just stressed out, and needed to vent."

"No…" Inuyasha said, his fists tightening. "That's really how they feel… Kagi sang those words with such feeling… that wasn't venting."

"No it isn't!" Makoto insisted. "If that was really how they felt then why would they have tried so hard? Why would they have gone so long!" Inuyasha and everyone was silent, and Sango smiled smally.

"I… believe Makoto…" She smiled.

"Now it's just a matter of getting everyone else to understand…" he said bitterly.

"Wonder what happened to Kagome…" Miroku finally said. At this everyone turned their heads to the sleeping girl.

"Kagome…" Makoto whispered. Inuyasha looked from Makoto to Kagome.

'Both of them are really big Kagi fans apparently…' Inuyasha thought. Something was weird about them. Sure Kagome was a huge fan, but no way would she have passed out because of the song! _He_ was in _LOVE_ with Kagi! _NO ONE_ could have felt as bad as _he_ did about the song! 'And yet… both of them reacted harsher than I did…'

Kagome woke a few hours later, trying to remember what had happened. She put her hand on her forehead, and then everything flooded back. "No…" She looked around and clutched the sleeve of Makoto's shirt. "Makoto... please tell me it was a bad dream!" she looked desperate; maybe she had just dreamed it. At least, that was what she was hoping; but one look from Makoto's serious face told her otherwise. She looked away sadly. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so everyone decided to spend the night. Sango and Kagome had decided to sleep in the floor with their friends, so they moved to couches, the chairs, and the TV and laid down blankets and futons. They also put a radio next to them with all of the Kagi cds.

"None of you mind if we listen to it, do you?" Sango asked. No one really did, so she put the first cd in. They all laid there, listening to the cd while staring at the wall. Soon everyone had fallen asleep, everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha.

As the cd ended, Kagome got up and changed it to their 2nd cd. She pressed Play and went to the bathroom quietly. Inuyasha opened one eye and watched her disappear into the hallway and soon heard the bathroom door shut quietly. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She splashed some water on her face, she was finding it hard to stay awake, but at the same time, she couldn't go to sleep. She rubbed one eye while opening the door to find Inuyasha leaning against the wall next to the door. A little shocked, her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" She whispered. "What are you still doing awake?"

"I should ask you the same question," he smirked. They both walked back to their futons and stared at random things while listening to Kagi's songs. "Hey," he said in a more serious tone, "do you really think that they meant that? The song from today; do you really think that they meant what they said?"

Kagome wasn't sure how to word it. There was a tense silence for a few moments. "I think…" she finally replied, "that parts of the song were true… I think that they really were sick of it… but I don't think that they really meant what they said about us…" Her eyes moved to where her bracelet was in view. Inuyasha rolled over onto his stomach and put his head on top of his arms.

"I just never really thought that they felt like that… everything seemed fine…"

"Yah... but think about it, if they really did care about the fans, that must be their incentive for hiding it like they did."

"Heh, since when did you become such an expert on these things?" He grinned.

Kagome now rolled onto her stomach as well. "What are you saying, Inuaysha?" Kagome asked defensively. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" They both smiled and laughed a little. Then something hit Kagome.

"Oh no…" Kagome said, realization dawning on her.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hojo… I'm going with him tomorrow…to the amusement park…"

"What!" Inuyasha demanded, trying to remain as quiet as he could.

"Well what was I supposed to do!" She whispered. "He looked so sad when I said that I couldn't do it today! And then I said 'maybe some other time' and-"

"Why'd you say that! You could've just said 'sorry' or something!"

"But then I would've felt bad!"

"Feh," Inuyasha rolled over onto his side so he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. "You really are something else, wench. Sounds to me like you have a crush on someone…"

"I do not!" Kagome insisted, turning red. "You're so annoying!" They were quiet for a while, and then Kagome sighed and rolled onto her side, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders. "Good night." With that she fell asleep.

Inuyasha waited a few moments. "Good night," he whispered before going to sleep as well.

I'm really sorry that the song sucked, and that the chapter sucked, but I will try harder with this next chapter! And again I'm really sorry that I've been gone for so long!


	6. A Day At the Amusement Park

Chapter…uh….oh yah! Chapter 6! lol

Chapter 6- A Day At The Amusement Park

Everyone slowly got up and stretched and, even though it was early in the morning, Inuyasha was already in a bad mood. "Stupid wench," was what he was muttering as he grunted around the house. Kagome too, seemed to be dreading today.

"Here," Sango said in a cheerful tone. "Let's go upstairs and pick your outfit!" Grabbing he sister's hand, they both went upstairs to Kagome's room. Sango looked in Kagome's suitcases and found nothing but rocker clothes. "We need to take you shopping for clothes other than these," She whispered. "That way when you go on a date-"

"If Hojo really likes me then he'll be fine with whatever I wear…" Kagome said defensively.

"Fine…" Sango sighed. She grabbed a chain, a black tanktop, pants that were ripped in the knees, 2 Kagi wristbands, and a red ribbon. "You're going to wear your bracelet and necklace right?"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled. "I never take these things off!"

"Well, get dressed and when you're done tell me so I can put up your hair." Grabbing the red ribbon, Sango walked out of the room and waited outside. Kagome quickly got dressed and Sango re-entered the room and used the ribbon to put Kagome's hair up. She tied it to where there was a bow in the back. "If his fangirls hated you before…" Sango snickered, "They're really gonna hate you now!" They both laughed and went downstairs to join the others. Immediately Makoto stood up and walked in a circle around Kagome.

"If he touches you, he's dead! Don't you dare let him touch you, Kagome!" He said angrily. "Don't even let him have his arm around you!"

"Trust me, I won't…" Kagome said, frowning at the thought of that image. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, he's somewhere around here," Miroku smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. Kagome gave him a weird look and raised and eyebrow. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and Sango answered.

"I take it you're here for Kagome?" Sango smiled. Hojo nodded, and looked at Kagome.

"Wow, you look…different… Kagome…"

"Yah," she laughed. "This is what I normally wear."

"Well then, shall we go?" He extended his hand, but Makoto cleared his throat. Kagome simply nodded and walked beside Hojo. They were about to close the door when a strong force stopped them.

"You guys don't mind if the rest of us go with you, do you?" Inuyasha asked. He was wearing a black hat, a red Kagi muscle shirt with a black jacket, and blue pants with 2 chains on the side. Sota and Kohaku stood next to him, both wearing cargo shorts and shirts that had video game characters on it.

"Since they're going," Miroku said before Hojo could reply, "We might as well go too!"

"Hang on then, I have to go change!" Sango ran up the stairs and returned about 5 minutes later with a pink shirt that said 'Pervert Exterminator' on it, and khaki cargo pants that had grass stains on the knees. She also wore fishnet gloves and a pink ribbon around her neck. Miroku wore a navy blue shirt that said 'Beware: Contents are hot!' and black pants with his 2 earrings in his left ear. Makoto had on his favorite black button-up jacket. He had ripped the sleeves off of it to where it was sleeveless, while wearing his black pants as well.

"Well, seeing as how we have 2 cars to take," Miroku smiled, "why don't Sota and Kohaku go with Hojo and Kagome, while us four go in Sango's car?"

"Sounds good to me!" Makoto raised his fist in the air. He gave Sota and Kohaku a look, and they both nodded. Hojo was about to put his arm around Kagome, but the two of them hugged her.

"Onee-chan!" They smiled happily. Kagome gave them a confused look, but smiled anyway. Kohaku took one hand while Sota took the other. Hojo was a little disappointed but shrugged it off. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Makoto smirked as Sango started the car. Sota and Kohaku looked back at them and winked. Makoto winked back and they left for the amusement park.

Hojo had his hand on the gearshift and, from time to time, would try to grab Kagome's hand. Kohaku slapped his hand the first time. "You had a bug!" Kohaku smiled. Hojo smiled as well and replied with a quick 'Thank you'. After this, Sota tugged Kagome's shirt, making her turn around and thus move her hands.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Sota and Kohaku looked at each other, and then smiled. "Are we there yet?"

"If we were there, don't you think that we'd be getting out of the car?"

"Well, when will we be there?"

"Soon," Hojo replied with a smile.

"Do you really think that they can do it?" Miroku asked.

"Ohhh, they can…" Inuyasha said with a confident look on his face.

"Think who can do what?" Sango asked. They hadn't told her anything about what was going on.

"Nothing!" Miroku replied with a quick smile. She looked in her mirror accusingly and grunted lowly. They parked their vehicle next to Hojo's and got out. Kagome was smiling and twirling with Sota and Kohaku.

"Amusement parks really do bring out the kid in her," Sango put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well, what do you expect?" Makoto stood next to her. "She hasn't been to an amusement park in years, except that one that we held a concert at, but even then she couldn't do anything; and who knows how long it's been since she's went with you guys?"

"Well, either way this is going to be- huh!" Her face turned red, and she turned around to find Miroku standing behind her.

"Sango…" He said dreamily. "Shall we go up there?" He pointed to the Ferris Wheel. Sango slapped him as hard as she could.

"Why are you doing that to her!" Makoto demanded. "Again, I'll tell you the same thing I told Inuyasha: Sango is also like a little sister to me, so DON'T do that to her around me! Got it!" Miroku smiled and hung his head with a small 'hai'.

"What do you want to go on, Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Kagome said in a distant tone. She wanted to be here, just not necessarily with Hojo. "How 'bout the Water Coaster?" After waiting in line, they were finally in their seats. Sango and Miroku were in the front with Sota and Kohaku behind them, Inuyasha and Makoto, and finally Kagome and Hojo. Every few seconds, before the ride had even started, both Inuyasha and Makoto would, at different times, glance back at Kagome and Hojo. Hojo was simply confused while Kagome was trying to decide whether to be annoyed or to laugh. Finally, the ride started. As it was moving up slowly, they could hear every metal bar that passed under them, like a checkpoint of some sort. Finally they had reached the first and highest hill. Everyone but Sota and Kohaku put their hands up in the air, and that was when Inuyasha felt it- something was wrong. Sure enough, only a few seconds later…

"THE BAR!" The two boys screamed frantically. "THE BAR CAME UP!" Sota and Kohaku were freaking out; they seemed to be having panic attacks. They were literally hanging onto the now raised bar with everything that they hadso that they wouldn't fall off. Everyone on the roller coaster looked at them desperately, completely helpless. Inuyasha had forced his own bar to raise, and Kagome was already a step ahead of him.

"Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed as he lowered the bar. "It's dangerous! You're going to get hurt!"

"If I don't help them then who will?" She looked back for a moment to look at him stubbornly. She turned her head and squinted her eyes; there was no time for her to talk. She had to act- NOW!

"Hurry up wench!" Inuyasha extended his hand. "We gotta move quickly!" Makoto was going to get up as well, but Kagome and Inuyasha were both against it. "There's not enough room for all three of us, you'll just slow us down!" Inuyasha said quickly. Makoto understood and lowered his bar reluctantly. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they both went over the seats. There wasn't much time until they hit the loop in the coaster; they were already going down the second hill.

Both of the boys were crying by now, scared for their lives. Kagome and Inuyasha planted their feet in the space between the seats and pushed as hard as they could. The wind was against them, everyone was shouting and screaming, and the way Sota and Kohaku were clutching the bar wasn't helping either. Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to move their feet in order to put all of their strength and body weight into it. Finally, the bar clicked into place, and only a few seconds later had they gone over the loop. Everything went in slow motion for Kagome. They had saved her brothers, but now Inuyasha and Kagome were plunging down into the water below.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, hugging her into his chest with one hand and the other hand on her head. "Don't look down!" She nodded. "When I say so, take a really deep breath!" Again she nodded, clutching his jacket with her eyes tightly shut as she prepared for the impact. "One… two… NOW!" Both of them took deep breaths and hit the water. Nomatter how much she had prepared for it, her heart still hurt from the impact. She was getting a headache, and her entire body was tingling and going numb. She felt weak, and she wasn't going to be able to hold her breath much longer. Inuyasha now had one arm around her waist and she had one arm around his as they swam to the surface. Once they had reached it, they lied on their backs, breathing desperately for air. Both of their chests were hurting greatly, and they were both breathing hard. Their bodies were half emerged in the water, and their hair glistened and danced in it. "No more roller coasters…" Inuyasha muttered through breaths.

"Mhm," Kagome replied in agreement. The gentle waves had washed them onto the shallow water, and they both stood up slowly. Kagome shivered. Inuyasha took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here," he said, "I don't need it." She took it and put it on. After pulling her hair out from under his jacket, she saw the other 6 running up to them. Kohaku and Sota hugged Kagome's waist tightly.

"Sorry Onee-chan!" They both said through tears and snivels.

"It's alright," she said, petting their heads. "It's not your fault. And besides, me and Inuyasha are fine." But even as she said this, her ribs were still aching.

"INUYASHA!" They both ran from Kagome to him, and hugged his waist as well. Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Yah well, it was nothing so don't worry about it. And like she said, we're fine." But his ribs were hurting too.

"Kagome are you okay?" Hojo asked. "No internal damage or anything?"

"No really!" Kagome insisted, forcing a smile. "We're fine!" Hojo gave a relieved sigh.

"Well I think it'll be a good idea if we went on-" Makoto began.

"NO!" Sota and Kohaku stuck their tongues out. "NO MORE RIDES!" Makoto rolled his eyes and pulled out $25.

"Here, go to the arcade or the gift shop or food stand or something. Meet us back here in a few hours." Both of them smiled happily and ran off. "As I was saying," he continued, "I think we should go on the Ferris wheel." He pointed accusingly at Miroku. "Don't get any ideas, I'm riding with you, and Inuyasha is riding with Kagome and Hojo!" As they stood in line, they all saw couples standing together, which made Sango very uncomfortable and Kagome feel awkward.

'I hope no one sees me and Hojo as a couple,' she thought. As they boarded the ride, Kagome and Hojo sat on one side while Inuyasha sat on the other, and Miroku and Sango sat on one while Makoto sat (and glared) in the other. The wheel made its way to the top, revealing a beautiful view. Hojo was smiling while glancing nervously at Kagome, and Inuyasha was looking away in annoyance while having his arms folded. The sky looked beautiful, the clouds and the sky were so clear, and that was what Kagome was forcing herself to focus on, that way she wouldn't have to look at Hojo or Inuyasha. The entire ride was a one way conversation between Hojo and Kagome; Hojo talking to Kagome and Kagome replying with a small sound. After the ride was over, Miroku appeared out of their cage with a hand print and a fist print on his face with both an annoyed Sango and an annoyed Makoto.

They played at darts, and Kagome won and got a big Bonta-kun (a/n: I don't own Bonta-kun) stuffed animal and Inuyasha got a big Totoro (a/n: I do not own Totoro). Miroku got a box of pocky and Sango got a large stuffed dog that she ended up trading with Inuyasha. Hojo…well…. Darts weren't really Hojo's thing, but he did pop a few balloons. Sango won on the ring game and got the grand prize for getting the ring around the special bottle. Makoto and Inuyasha were the only ones able to make it on the balancing on the net game, and they got free shirts. Hojo won at the water filling game, and he got a stuffed animal as well. Kagome really felt like a kid now, and she really liked it. After that they all ate and talked. Makoto kept having to distract Hojo to keep him from trying to charm Kagome. Finally they met up with Sota and Kohaku and they all went home. Hojo dropped Kagome, Sota, and Kohaku off. He tried to kiss Kagome goodbye, but Sota said that she had to hurry inside, so Kohaku thanked Hojo and shut the door before Hojo could say anything. Everyone was tired, and they had all ended up giving their prizes to Kohaku and Sota, so everyone went to bed. At least, that's what Inuyasha had thought. He walked in the bathroom to find that Kagome had just finished wrapping her stomach. She was shocked and turned around, knocking the rest of the wrap onto the floor.

"Thought you said you were okay," he folded his arms and walked over to the fallen wrap. Picking it up, he began wrapping his own stomach.

"Thought you said you were okay too," Kagome looked at him. She took his jacket off. "Here…. Thank you."

"Yah yah, whatever. He grabbed the jacket and set it carelessly in the floor. As he finished wrapping his stomach, they put the medical supplies away and went to the living room where everyone was fast asleep. "So you really don't like Hojo like that, do you?"

"Nope," Kagome answered flatly. She yawned and stretched. "And why do you care?" she asked slyly.

"Never said I did. Night."

"Good night." With that they fell asleep, both of their ribs still hurting.

Sorry about the bad ending, but I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight and I am seriously tired so… Ja ne!


End file.
